digimonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
"Take Back" digimon immortal warriors opening
'Español' (Letra: alex) - (Música: Alex) El Tiempo volvera, de Nuevo yo lo se! Esferas de Poder, Ahora Tu ideal! Depende del Poder, Que Haya en tu interior Hoy no vas Temer, yo estare ahi! Debes volar para lograr tu Libertad Nunca des Marcha atras! cuenta conmigo y Para Siempre Tu seras El Que tendra valor, Siempre en Su Corazón Serás el viento y Tus alas abrirás Ahora tu Deber El Tiempo Regresar! Por siempre tu tendras, La Oportunidad de velar Por El Bien, Que afronta Hoy Temor No Olvides Que Por siempre tendras mi amistad Siempre A tu lado, Siempre Hasta El final! Debes volar para lograr tu ideal Por siempre sonreirás! cuenta conmigo y Para Siempre Tu seras El Que tendra valor, Siempre en Su Corazón Serás el viento y Tus alas abrirás Ahora tu Deber El Tiempo Regresar! solo hay una Verdad y existe en tu interior El Fuego en tu corazón, Siempre Te dara Calor No Temas de Lo Que Vendra, afronta Con valor Siempre A tu lado, Siempre Hasta El final! Debes volar para lograr tu ideal Por siempre sonreirás! cuenta conmigo y Para Siempre Tu seras El Que tendra valor, Siempre en Su Corazón Serás el viento y Tus alas abrirás Ahora tu Deber El Tiempo Regresar! sueña y El Frío, jamás te abrazará! serás triunfador, Un Nuevo Salvador! Abre tus alas Ahora tienes Que volar! Tu Única misión, El Tiempo Regresar! 'inglés' The time return again I know! spheres of power, now your ideal! depends on the power, you have within you Do not be afraid today, I will be there! fly you to achieve your freedom never you give up back! You count me and forever you will be which will be valuable, always in his heart will be the wind and your wings will open now your duty to take back! forever you will have the opportunity to ensure good, now facing fear do not forget you have my friendship forever always by your side, always to the end! fly you to achieve your ideal will smile forever! You count me and forever you will be which will be valuable, always in his heart will be the wind and your wings will open now your duty to take back! there is only one truth exists within you the fire within you, always give you heat Do not be afraid of what will come, face value always by your side, always to the end! fly you to achieve your ideal will smile forever! You count me and forever you will be which will be valuable, always in his heart will be the wind and your wings will open now your duty to take back! dream and the cold never hug you! will be a winner, a new savior! Spread your wings now you have to fly! your only mission, take back! 'Japones' 復帰時間は、再び私が知っている！ 現在電力の球、あなたの理想！ 電源に依存して、あなたが内に持っている 今日私はそこになりますが、恐れることはないでしょう！ あなたの自由を達成するために飛ぶ 戻って決してあきらめない！ 私を数えて永久にあなたになります 心の中で常に、貴重される 風となり、あなたの翼が開きます 今あなたの義務は、Take back！ 永遠にあなたは、機会があります 良い、今直面して恐怖を確保するために あなたは永遠に私の友情を持っていることを忘れないでください 常にあなたの側で、いつも最後まで！ あなたの理想を達成するためにあなたを飛ぶ 永遠に微笑むでしょう！ 私を数えて永久にあなたになります 心の中で常に、貴重される 風となり、あなたの翼が開きます 今あなたの義務は、Take back！ 唯一の真実はあなたの中に存在があります あなたの中に火が、常にあなたの熱を与える 、額面来るものを恐れてはいけない 常にあなたの側で、いつも最後まで！ 私を数えて永久にあなたになります 心の中で常に、貴重される 風となり、あなたの翼が開きます 今あなたの義務は、Take back！ 夢と寒さはあなたを抱きしめことはありません！ 勝者は、新たな救世主になります！ 今では飛ぶように持っているあなたの翼を広げて！ あなたの唯一の使命は、Take back！ thumb|100px|right|take back Categoría:Música Categoría:Digimon immortal warriors